Love Is Here to Stay (song)
"Love Is Here to Stay" is a popular song and a jazz standard. The music was written by George Gershwin, the lyrics by Ira Gershwin, for the movie The Goldwyn Follies (1938) which was released shortly after George Gershwin's death. It is performed in the film by Kenny Baker. "Love Is Here to Stay" also appeared, perhaps most memorably, in the 1951 MGM picture An American in Paris, for which it served as the main theme. It also appeared in 1995's Forget Paris in which it is actually a reference to An American In Paris. The song was the last composition George Gershwin completed. Ira Gershwin wrote the words after his brother's death, giving the song a special poignancy. Originally titled "It's Here to Stay" and then "Our Love Is Here to Stay", the song was finally published as "Love Is Here to Stay".http://www.musicnotes.com/sheetmusic/mtd.asp?ppn=MN0016558 Ira Gershwin has said that he wanted to change the song's name back to "Our Love Is Here to Stay" for years, but felt that it wouldn't be right since the song had already become a standard.Love Is Here to Stay at jazzstandards.com - retrieved on 22 May 2009 The song is emblematic of the Great American Songbook, with both an introductory verse and a chorus. The song is also used in the musical, The 1940's Radio Hour. An instrumental version of the song is heard in some episodes of The Honeymooners when Ralph apologizes to Alice. A version of the song was briefly performed by the actress Elizabeth Carling in the British Sitcom Goodnight Sweetheart Notable recordings *Gene Kelly - An American in Paris (soundtrack) (1951) *Four Freshmen - Four Freshmen And Five Trombones (1955) *Nat King Cole - Nat King Cole Sings for Two in Love (1955) *Frank Sinatra - Songs for Swingin' Lovers! (1956) *Joni James - Let There Be Love (1956) *Dinah Washington - In the Land of Hi-Fi (1956) *Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong - Ella and Louis Again (1957) *Doris Day - Hooray for Hollywood (1958) *Carmen McRae - Ella Fitzgerald and Billie Holiday at Newport (1958) *Billie Holiday - All or Nothing at All (1959) *Blossom Dearie - Once Upon a Summertime (1959) *Ella Fitzgerald - Ella Fitzgerald Sings the George and Ira Gershwin Songbook (1959) *Oscar Peterson - Oscar Peterson Plays the George Gershwin Songbook (1959) *Andy Williams - Warm and Willing (1962) *Dexter Gordon - Our Man in Paris (1963) *Jack Jones - Dear Heart (1965) *Ray Charles - I'm All Yours Baby! (1968) *Harry Connick Jr - When Harry Met Sally (1989) *John Pizzarelli - Our Love is Here to Stay, counterpoint with Neal Hefti's "Li'l Darlin'", arranged by Don Sebesky (1997) *Lisa Stansfield - Swing original motion picture soundtrack (album) - (1999) *Susannah McCorkle - Hearts and Minds (2000) *Teddi King - 'Round Midnight (2008 *Barry Manilow - The Greatest Love Songs of All Time (2010) *Brian Wilson - Brian Wilson Reimagines Gershwin (2010) *Eric Clapton - Old Sock (2013) References See also *List of 1930s jazz standards Category:Songs